Twitterpatter
by aylachekovmccoy
Summary: Harry realizes that he has feelings for Draco, who is acting a bit strange. Something happens and they get locked in the potions room. Rated M for chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is my first ever fan fiction. Eventually I hope to write a lemon, but maybe I should work on my writing before that. So… please review, give me all your criticism. Oh, and it is guy/guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did.

Draco. Draco. That's all that was on Harry's mind the last weeks. But why? They were enemies, mutual hatred. But every night Harry had the same dream.

_Harry was walking through a hallway, passing portraits of things that look like they are taken from Kama Sutra. At the end of the hallway, Draco was draped over a couch, only covered by a golden cloth. Draco looks like a god. Harry finally reaches the couch and Draco slowly stands up, cloth falling inch by inch down further. Draco moves in closer, pressing his lips against Harry's, pulling Harry's body closer. Draco's hand runs up and down Harry's body, unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down his chest. Draco kneels and unzips Harry's pant's zipper slowly with his teeth, pulling his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Draco starts to massage Harry's butt with his hands while running his tongue down Harry's stomach. _

Harry woke with a start, brutally ending the dream, just before Harry was able to ravage Draco's perfect, toned, pale body for the fifth time that week. Wait, what? Harry was in shock. Draco? Perfect? Sure he had dreams about Draco, but calling his enemy perfect?

"I'm going mad," Harry stated aloud. Only then did he realize that he was alone in the boy's dorm room. Alone… With a slight… Problem. No. He couldn't do that. What if someone walked in? _Dead puppies… Think about dead puppies_.

After his problem was solved (In a way he didn't like; he would have preferred if Draco was there.), he got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a sweater from Ron's mom last Christmas and left the dorm. Only then did he remember that it was Christmas Break. The common room was empty. Hermione and Ron had gone to the Burrow. Harry felt lonely. He decided to walk the feeling off. He stepped outside of the safety of the Gryffindor tower, trying to figure out a destination, then deciding to just wing it. See where he ends up.

Harry's mind was somewhere in the clouds, his feet taking him in the most natural route they could think of. Harry's mind was on the dream, trying to figure out why it was the same one over and over again. And why Draco? Harry had to admit he didn't mind; actually, he liked it very much.

By the time he came back down to Earth, Harry found himself in front of the Slytherin dormitories. Just then, the stone wall slid open to reveal a slightly disheveled Draco. Harry took in all he could. Draco's blond locks, which Draco now wore down instead of greased up, fell luxuriously around his sharp and delicate features. Harry noticed that Draco was wearing a dress shirt, a tie, and jeans. Draco's silver eyes narrowed, perturbed by the sight in front of him.

"Yes, Harry, what would you like?" Draco said in a suspicious, but not at all unfriendly, tone.

"Um… Errr… Well… You see…" Harry mumbled, altogether surprised by the fact that Draco had said his first name. Draco gave Harry a look of confusion mixed with a bit of amusement at Harry's inability to speak around him.

"Well, seeing as you are here, and it is morning, and I doubt you have eaten, we shall walk down to the Great Hall together. Are you able to walk?" Draco said with laughter in his eyes as well as his words. Harry looked flustered and flummoxed and stuttered out a few excuses, all of which Draco ignored as he grabbed Harry's hand unexpectedly and led him to the Great Hall. Harry couldn't think. He was too perplexed by the strong, slender hand that was holding onto his. What had gotten into Draco? He was acting very strange… Harry decided to just go with the flow, but be on guard. Who knows what kind of trickery Draco is up to this time.

They reached the Great Hall and Harry felt Draco's warm hand leave his, much to Harry's dislike. There were only a handful of people, most of them the teachers, scattered around the only table in the middle of the hall. A few Ravenclaws, one or two Hufflepuffs, and a few giggly Slytherin girls. Harry was surprised to see that he was the only Gryffindor and that Draco was the only male Slytherin. Harry wondered where everyone was. Draco looked around, then grabbed on of the loops on Harry's pants, leading him to an unoccupied part of the table. Harry blushed, but no one seemed to notice them.

Draco sat down and Harry followed his lead. For the rest of the breakfast they didn't speak, but Harry kept glancing over at Draco, who was smirking slightly. Halfway into his eggs, Harry felt a hand stroking his leg. Harry's breath caught in his throat, and Draco chuckled. For the next twenty minutes, Harry was curling and uncurling his toes, trying not to moan as Draco's fingers drew circles, getting ever so slightly closer towards Harry's crotch. Harry noticed that the Great Hall was filling up with more people who had decided to sleep in. He looked at Draco, who was staring off into space, but still drawing circles on Harry's leg. Harry took a deep breath, stood up swiftly, and walked as calmly, but as swiftly, as he could.

Just as Harry rounded a corner at the end of the hall, someone grabbed him by the collar, dragging him into the darkness.

So, how was my first attempt at romance? What should I do differently?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: I am going to be busy for the next few days so… I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible. If you see any mistakes I have made, please point them out.

**The disclaimer thing**: I don't own Harry Potter. I am just obsessed with it.

Draco's POV (in a way)

Draco didn't know what had gotten into him. He had gone to see Pansy and Blaise, ready to tell them his big secret.

_Draco's memory: He was sitting in a fancy sliver chair at Pansy's, admiring the tapestry, and how the colors complimented each other so well. Pansy and Blaise looked at him expectantly. _

"_Pansy, Blaise… I'm gay." Draco spit out; he glad to get this fact out into the open. He was tired of hiding this fact. Pansy and Blaise just looked at one another, smirking. Draco became very confused._

"_That's not a big surprise, Draco. From the moment we met you, we just knew. It was quite obvious, especially when you would stare at Harry's ass every chance you could get," Pansy giggled. Draco blushed, wanting to deny the fact. _

"_Would you like something to drink, Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded, requesting some wine, and Blaise left with an odd glint in his eyes. Blaise came back with the drink and handed it to Draco. He nodded slightly to Pansy. Draco could tell he didn't want Draco to see, but… Well, Draco saw. He was curious about what, and very suspicious. He took a sip of the wine, trying to figure out why Blaise and Pansy were acting so strange. Then, he blacked out._

Next thing Draco knew he was in his bed. He got up and dressed in the clothes that were laid out on his bed. Draco only pondered for a second on why those clothes were there, but then the thought was replaced by images of Harry, each one in a compromising position. Draco tried to get the images out of his head as he walked out of the common room, running into the person that he had been wanting since he first met him. Harry Potter. He felt Harry's emerald green eyes roaming his body. Draco was puzzled at why Harry was standing outside the Slytherin Dungeon and why he was checking Draco out.

"Yes, Harry, what would you like?" Draco's mind was racing a million miles a minute, trying to figure out why such a beautiful creature was bumbling like an adorable idiot in front of him.

"Um... Err… Well…You see…" Harry was flustered, and Draco was drowning in his happiness.

"Well, seeing as you are here, and it is morning, and I doubt you have eaten, we shall walk down to the Great Hall together. Are you able to walk?" Draco was oblivious to the excuses Harry was mumbling; blood was pounding in his ears as he impulsively grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the Great Hall. Draco couldn't even think. All he knew is that he was on Cloud 9, feeling Harry's hand tightly grasping his.

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco unhappily let go of Harry's hand, only to wrap a finger around a belt loop of Harry's jeans. He led to a secluded part of the large table, silently slipping onto the bench.

Draco held out as long as he could, but halfway through breakfast he grabbed Harry's leg, sliding his hand up and down the jean-covered leg. He started to make circles with one of his fingers, getting closer to Harry's crotch, hoping to get a sound out of Harry so he could hear Harry's voice.

As more people filtered into the hall, Harry abruptly got up and practically ran out of the hall. Draco followed silently behind Harry. Harry abruptly turned and descended the stairs down to the dungeons. As Harry rounded a corner, Draco pulled him back by the collar. He pushed Harry against a wall, smothering his lips against Harry's.

Draco wasn't sure what had gotten into him. He wouldn't have done this last week… The thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he felt Harry's mouth moving against his. Wait, Harry was kissing him back? Draco heard Harry moan, his lips vibrating. Harry's arms snaked themselves around Draco's neck, tangling his fingers into Draco's hair. Harry's tongue flickered against Draco's lips, and Draco willingly parted them.

Draco ran his hands down Harry's sides, lifting up Harry's sweater. Draco slid his hands up Harry's stomach. Harry sighed as Draco rubbed his nipples with his thumbs. Draco groaned, breaking apart from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"Draco, I want more," Harry said, breathlessly, fingers still tangled in Draco's hair. Draco was shocked. Harry seemed so… innocent, but Draco was eager to comply. He pushed Harry into the nearest classroom. Harry pulled Draco's head closer, crushing their lips together. Draco stuck his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring. Draco's hands made their way towards the belt of Harry's jeans, unbuttoning them impatiently with shaking hands. He slid one hand down the front of Harry's jeans and boxers, surprised to feel how hard Harry was.

Draco heard Harry's breathe hitch, and he wrapped a hand around the burgeoning manhood. He began to idly stroke it, listening to Harry's breath quicken. All the sudden, Draco heard footsteps. He stopped, pulled away from Harry, and listened. He looked at Harry, who was quickly buttoning his pants. He looked at whose classroom they were in, and saw it was the potions room. Draco started. No one besides Snape would be down in the Dungeons, and he was probably checking the cauldrons. He grabbed Harry, who looked bewildered, and shoved him into the shoved him into the closet, following closely behind.

Draco heard the door to the room open. The footsteps got closer to the closet door.

end of chapter

So, what should i do to make it better?


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I don't think I told you the year they are in. It is their 7th year, after Voldemort was defeated, but Severus is still alive.

….

Harry's POV

Harry's heart was racing, unsure of where he was and why he was there. The last thing that he was sure of was being pushed up against a wall. He was certain that the rest had been a dream. Had he imagined Draco leading him to the Great Hall? What about Draco's hand on his leg? If these happening were real, why had they happened? What was wrong with his enemy?

Harry had so many questions he was dying to ask the blonde that was currently squished up against him. Draco's wand was out, pointing towards the door. He looked disheveled, unsure, frightened. Harry looked around the little space they were in and saw the he was surrounded by bottles of liquids and plants, and boxes marked with various names. Harry immediately recognized it; he was in the potions cupboard.

Harry nudged Draco, giving him a questioning look. Draco tilted his head towards the door, mimicking for Harry to listen. Harry closed his eyes and cupped his ears, trying to hear the sound that Draco was so afraid of.

Footsteps, that's what Draco was afraid of, coming nearer and nearer, like one of the muggle horror films that Harry had to watch with his Aunt and Uncle. Harry held his breath, sure that he was breathing too loudly. He wasn't certain who it was, but it didn't matter who; he didn't want to get caught, and seeing as they were in the potions room, he would bet a few galleons that it was Snape.

The footsteps became infuriatingly closer, and then they just stopped. He heard another set of footprints, walking quickly, towards the door as well.

"What is it, Severus?" A girl's voice asked.

"I thought I heard… A sound," the drawling voice of Severus replied, "Now, what were you asking?"

"Tell me everything you know about that lucky potion. How do you make it? How long does it last? What happens if you mix it with the love potion, Amortentia?" Harry didn't know what it was about the voice. It sounded familiar. He just couldn't pinpoint it.

"You mean Felix Felicis?" Snape's languid voice was impassive.

"Yeah, yeah, that one."

"Felix Felicis is hard to brew, and deadly if…" Harry heard two sets of footprints thumping away, getting farther and farther away, Snape's voice growing softer.

Harry waited a few minutes, letting the current events seep through, anger bubbling up inside him.

"What the fuck, Draco?" Harry almost yelled, "Why are we here? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco looked nonchalant, thankful that they hadn't been found.

Actually, he himself looked confused.

"I don't know, Potter," Draco snapped. Obviously he returned to his old self.

"Why were you acting so fucking weird?"

"Well, mighty colorful vocabulary you have, Potter. Didn't anyone tell you that it's not very lady-like to swear?" Draco smirked. Harry blushed.

"Fuck you, Draco," Harry shoved Draco, and he went tumbling out of the cramped closet. "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one?" Draco asked innocently.

"You know damn well which one," Harry said, towering over Draco's untidy body.

"I have no idea, Potter. The last thing I remember is telling Pansy and Blaise that I was gay, over at Pansy's house, last night," Draco responded heatedly. He realized what he said and looked away, blushing slightly.

"Well, then what happened?" Harry said with less vehement, trying to skip over the last bit of Draco's response.

"I don't know. I blacked out, woke up, put on the clothes that were at the end of my bed, and walked out. I ran into you, and then I don't know what came over me. I had the feeling that I could do anything, and I felt… obsessed, with you…" Draco blushed, trailing off. He was still on the floor, propped up by his hands. His blonde hair was sticking up in strange places, tie limply hanging from his neck, the bottom of his dress shirt pulled from his pants.

"Amortentia… That girl, the one who was talking with Snape… Did you recognize the voice?"

"Oh, yeah, that was Pansy," Draco said indifferently. Draco looked at Harry and saw a pained look on his face. "What?"

"I made that potion, Amortentia, a few days ago, and I had seen a bottle of Felix Felicis on Snape's desk, but not it's gone," Harry said, unsure of what Draco would do. Draco surprised Harry with a quizzical look, "The potions were left out in the open. You said that you had gone to Pansy's. Did you have anything to drink?"

Draco nodded. "I had some Vodka. Why?"

…


	4. Chapter 4

How could I make the script less American?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

….

Harry's POV

"Vodka? Vodka… Why vodka?" Harry inquired, sitting in the nearest stool. He noticed that the tables were surprisingly clean. Looks like someone had recently got a detention.

The light was dim causing Harry to squint. He saw little dust flecks flying around him, and laughed at the sudden thought of Snape dusting the room in a pink 50's American dress with an apron.

Draco looked at him with a look of pure hatred, mistaking Harry's laughter to be directed at him, but nonetheless answered the question. "I was curious. Those bloody Russians drink it."

"Oh, so you want to be Russian?" Harry mocked. Draco glared at him. Harry stuck out his tongue impulsively. Draco looked at him with disdain, but chuckled. Harry loved Draco's laugh. Draco got up, stretching. Harry noticed how thin Draco was as the taller boy reached behind him, shirt pulling up. Had Draco eaten anything at breakfast?

Harry remembered that the Great Hall had been festive; a massive tree, with giant ornaments of different colors and a great big star on top that looked like it was made of multi-colored stain glass. It had displayed a rainbow of colors as the light from the windows hit it. There had been mistletoe, wreaths… but Draco's plate had been empty. He drank, but what it had been… Harry couldn't remember.

"And why does it matter if I drank Vodka?" Draco queried.

"You are so thick," Harry said, surprised that Draco hadn't realized it before. "It matters because Blaise spiked it with Amortentia and Felix Felicis. That's why you were acting so strange. They didn't put much though; they were saving it for rainy days. Were they surprised when you told them you were gay?"

"No. They said they always knew, ever since they first met me. Said I had been staring at yo… this dude's ass too much," Harry noticed Draco's mess up. So, Draco had been staring at his ass. Did he think it was nice? Oh, how much Harry wanted to ask him that.

"Ah, so they had been planning it for a while. They were just waiting for you to come out of the closet."

Draco's POV

"Potter, are _you _gay?" Draco asked, blushing, looking down at his hands. It seemed kind of… sudden to ask him this. But how could Harry not be? Harry _had _kissed him back.

"Well, I guess so. I hadn't ever really thought 'bout it. But, I've never really looked at girls that same way I look at guys. Nor do I get the same reaction." Draco squealed inwardly. Harry was 100% gay.

Draco noticed his shirt was dirty, his tie was almost undone, and his hair was messed up badly. He had never looked like this in front of anybody. And the first person to ever see him like this was Harry, his secret crush, his enemy. Draco though over the little conversation they just had. So, his vodka had some love potion and lucky potion in it. Well, he kind of expected that kind of thing from Pansy and Blaise. He didn't think much about it. The vodka was actually pretty good. It burned his mouth if he didn't swallow it right away, but it was a nice burn. The after taste was quite nice; it stayed for a while. And hey, it had been a great morning. And now he had figured out that Harry had always been gay, too. Oh, this was a great, great day for Draco, besides the fact that they were in the potion room.

Draco's eyes wandered over the unnerving room. A variety of large bottles lined the gray stone wall of the room, a large wooden desk at the far back of the room. It was dim and smelled like horribly made potions. The roof was dome-like, with the same gray stones that the wall was built of. He walked to the door in large strides, hoping to get out. He tried the door; locked.

"No way. It can't be. Bloody hell. There is no fucking way…" Draco's eyes grew wide in horror.

Harry's POV

"What is it now, drama queen? And don't fucking swear. It's not very lady like," Harry said with some amusement.

"We're locked in," Draco said in a low voice, turning around. He seemed not to hear the last comment. Harry pouted. He liked his smart comments.

"Locked in? Well, isn't that convenient? Now you have who knows how long to snog me. Brilliant," Harry said lightly. Draco's silver eyes pierced Harry, who tried to look as serene and innocent as possible while his mind played scenario after scenario, all involving Draco, less than half dressed, panting his name.

"Malfoys don't…"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry interrupted. "Well, have you tried to unlock the bloody door?" Harry demanded. Draco shuffled his feet and turned back towards the door.

"Alohamora," Draco whispered. Harry hoped it wouldn't open. He didn't mind the potions room as long as the young, tall, blonde in front of him was there. Draco tugged on the handle. Nothing. "Well, looks like we're stuck in here until Snape decides to open it," Draco remarked, smirking.

"Oh, that's just fan-bloody-tastic," Harry said, very happy but trying to hide it. "Well, might as well make ourselves comfortable." He slid off the stool and started to hunt around for something soft to lie on. But, seeing as it was Snape's room, he found nothing. He started to take couldrens and bottles off of the table he was closest to.

"What are you doing?" Draco sighed.

"I'm getting comfy, seeing as we will be here a while. The floor is probably quite cold. Care to join me?" Harry asked, getting on the table.

"I… Could I really?" Draco gave him a look that just screamed _adorable. _Harry laid down on the far half of the table, propped up on one elbow, his right leg bent, laying over the other, and patted the spot next to him. Draco hesitantly stepped over to the table, getting on it slowly, unsure.

"Well, get comfy. We will be here a while," Harry said as he straightened his arm out beneath his head. It was a bit weird that his enemy had wanted to join him on the table. _Has Draco changed? He hasn't insulted me for quite sometime. _.

"Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly. Harry looked up into the face that was only inches from his own (the table was small). Draco blushed, pink staining his cheeks. Draco had called Harry by his first name.

"Yes, _Draco_," Harry put a bit of emphasis on Draco, showing that he too was not going back to last name basis.

"Um…Well… Thank you. Very much," Draco looked down at his hands that were currently playing with his tie.

"You are very welcome," Harry said as he scooted closer. Draco's eyes grew wide, mouth moving like he was trying to say something. "Hey, I'm cold. You can't blame me for being cold." Draco smiled and lifted his left arm, and Harry gratefully pressed himself against Draco's warm body, feeling the long arm wrap around him, almost protectively. Harry ducked his head into Draco's warm chest, embarrassed to be so girly. Draco took the arm from around Harry, who protested, and cupped his hand around Harry's chin. He brought Harry's face so they could look eye to eye. Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's.

"Harry, don't be so embarrassed. It makes you too cute," Draco pouted. _Cute, Draco called me cute?_

"Have you taken any Amortentia lately?" Harry asked, trying to be smart. Smiling slightly, Draco stroked the side of Harry's cheek in slow circles with his thumb. Draco brought Harry's face closer to his, lips only centimeters apart. Harry stared into Draco's silver eyes, admiring the firework design in the iris'.

"Maybe I have," Draco teased, slightly thrusting his hips into Harry's, who moaned softly.

"Fuck it," Harry growled, shoving his lips against Draco's furiously, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

….


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note thing: Hey, so… I found out that I suck at writing sex scenes… and fanfics in general. But... I will finish this to the best of my ability. Just to let you know, I'm going to get a little silly in my own special way… Oh, and sorry about the long break. I have school, and a writers block. So… Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the books or these characters, but I can make them do whatever the hell I want.

Warning: its gay sex, people.

* * *

Draco's POV

Soft lips were pressing onto his, moving against them ever so slightly. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing his body closer. Harry's mouth opened slightly, the tip of his tongue flitting out, moving along Draco's lower and upper lips. Draco was reluctant to go any farther, seeing as Snape could come back at any second, but the tongue became persistent, like someone knocking on their lover's door. He finally opened his mouth, feeling warm breath against his lips before Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. It settled into a slight routine of being unorthodox, which Draco found most pleasing.

Harry moved Draco's bottom lip in between his, sucking on it. Draco groaned, unable to hide his pleasure. He began to move his hands experimentally around Harry's slight, but definitely muscled, body. He slid his hand down under the sweater and found nothing underneath. His palms worked their way up the muscled stomach to finally rest on the chest of the raven haired man. Draco's tongue pushed on Harry's, forcing it back into the smaller boy's mouth, and taking charge. He mapped out every little detail of Harry's mouth, from the ridges on the roof of his mouth to the velvety warmth of the inner cheeks.

His hands moved up and down the softly sculpted chest and abs, stopping periodically to pinch and flatten Harry's nipples. Harry moved his body against Draco's, moaning quietly into Draco's mouth. Harry's hands started to explore Draco's body, leaving behind trails of warmth. Harry loosened Draco's tie and started to unbutton Draco's work shirt clumsily.

Draco broke the kiss long enough to pull Harry's sweater over his head, diving back into Harry's mouth, shoving his lips against Harry's roughly. Harry succeeded in unbuttoning the blonde's shirt and started to tug it off of the pale body. He finally got it off and threw it into the darkness. Harry grabbed Draco's hips and pulled him closer. Draco gasped as their bare torsos rubbed against each other.

He felt Harry's ever growing erection pushing against his stomach through the jean fabric. He slid his hand down Harry's torso, stopping at the waistline of the pants. He stroked the trail of hair leading down to the prize. He slowly unbuttoned the jeans, reaching his hands under the boxers. His hand reached its goal. He grabbed the warm member, slightly moving his finger up and down. Harry moaned, squirming under the touch. Harry's breath hitched and Draco's thumb slid over the slit.

"Mmm…. M-m-more Drac-coo…," Harry cried, still new to the feelings.

Draco licked his lips and started trailing kisses down the tan neck, nipping the skin with his teeth. He stopped at the collarbone, sucking and licking it. He started to move his hand, stroking Harry's cock. Harry moaned, thrusting his body against Draco's. Draco moved his hand faster, rubbing his thumb over the slit of the head. Draco pulled his hand out, rolled over, straddling Harry's waist, mouth still abusing the smaller boy's neck. He grabbed a hold of the brunette's jeans and boxers, tugging them as he lifted his hips up just enough to slide them down Harry's legs.

Draco worked his way down to Harry's throbbing member, pushing the jeans off (along with the shoes and socks, but that has no meaning).Crouching over Harry, Draco paused, listening to the soft moans filling the room. He looked at the raven haired boy… no, man. His eyes were closed, mouth open. He was beautiful.

Draco pushed Harry's legs apart and pressed light, but firm, kisses up the tan inner thigh. Harry gasped, back arching off the table. Draco licked and nibbled Harry's inner thigh, making his way up to the large cock. He ran his finger over the frenulum twice. He ran his tongue the length of Harry's cock, eliciting a groan from him. Draco wrapped his mouth around the hard cock, swirling his tongue around the mushroom shaped head.

* * *

Harry's POV

Draco's warm, wet mouth was surrounding his aching cock. He thrust his hips, wanting more. He couldn't keep back the moans as Draco took all of him in his mouth. Harry groaned loudly as Draco swallowed, hot throat clenching around him.

"Agm… Draco… Fuck… Auhha… Ahhhh," Harry grabbed the edges of the table, squirming and bucking his hips. His breath was becoming labored.

"What the devil is going on here?" (If you don't get it, watch A Very Potter Musical.) Snape's languid voice broke Harry's ecstasy.

* * *

Snape's POV

"No, Pansy, Amortentia will not kill you if you mix it with Felix Felicis," Snape was thoroughly annoyed by the never ending questions. He had tried to shake her, but was forced to walk back to the potion room for who knows what.

"Mmm…..Drac-coo…"

"Did you hear that?" Snape asked, stopping in order to listen.

"Hear what?" Pansy said loudly. Gods, she was annoying.

"There it is again! That moaning… How do you not hear that?" Snape knew he sounded a bit odd, but he didn't care. He wanted to find the source of that sound. He walked swiftly to the muffled moaning and groaning. Black robe swirling around him, head cocked, eyes glinting; Snape was determined. The sounds got progressively louder. He stopped in front of the potions room. The noises came from behind that room.

He unlocked the door, opened it, and saw his Godson and Potter shagging on one of his tables. _Goddamn these teenagers and their bloody hormones. _

_

* * *

_Draco's POV

The greasy haired butt-trumpet was currently standing in front of the door. Pansy, who had followed him, was currently giggling gleefully.

Draco swallowed once more before pulling his mouth off of Harry's still erect cock. All he wanted to do was shove these creepers out into the hall and slam the door in their faces.

"Well, you see Severus, Harry here was concerned that he had testicular cancer. After I checked and announced that he was cancer free, he wanted to make sure he didn't have penile cancer. And that is what I was doing before you interrupted us." Snape gave him a look of disbelief, which looked quite strange on his usual emotionless face.

"Only muggles need to worry about those silly details," Snape said.

"Oh, but sir, that is one of the great myths. Everyone is at risk for testicular cancer, especially teenage boys. You see…"

"All right, all right. Just… Be more discreet when you decide to screw in the dungeons. Sound is magnified greatly. Or, better yet, silencing charm," Snape was obviously unhappy. That was sure to ruin his next few meals.

Snape stalked out of the room, quickly followed by a skipping Pansy.

"Thank Gods they are gone," Draco announced happily. He turned back to Harry, excited to resume. But Harry was beet red, his hands covering his lower half the best he could. His eyes were brimming with tears of embarrassment. Draco had never seen Harry so… vulnerable, sad… His heart gave way. He smiled softly, crawling over to sit next to the naked boy. He wrapped his arms around Harry's midsection, pulling him close. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, hands grasping the encasing arms.

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry," The name still seemed odd to say aloud, but it rolled off the tongue quite nicely.

"But… It was Snape. And he now knows… caught in the act… embarrassing…" Harry broke off, burying his head into the cleft of Draco's neck.

"Well, next time we see him, we have to smirk like Slytherins, hold our heads up high, and act far superior. I bet Severus hasn't shagged anyone since Father Time was born," Harry chuckled, lifting his head up. Draco looked into those gorgeous green eyes, losing himself in the emerald sea. Harry broke eye contact and scooted off the table as best he could in his nakedness. Draco couldn't help but stare at the nice, round, firm buttocks of the Golden Boy.

"Draco," Harry looked over his shoulder, noticing the open mouth and the blank expression plastered on Draco's face.

"Mmmm?"

"You're drooling a bit." Draco blushed, looking away from the bouncing orbs of tan flesh and bringing his hand to his mouth. Sure enough, he was drooling.

* * *

So, I'm going to keep going with this story, just because I want to actually finish a sex scene. But about half way through I realized I didn't really know how to... So, if you could leave me a few tips and such. If it plain sucked, tell me. Please. I need to correct any mistakes, also. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me...


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: All right, so I'm not to sure what the movie theatre, Cineworld, looks like, so… I'm just guessing. And yes, I just had to do Star Trek. I mean, some people might hate it, but it's the only thing I could think of that was in the time period(ish) this takes place. I guess I could have done Lord of the Rings…

Warning: Gay stuff.

Disclaimer thing: I don't own the characters, but I can make them do whatever I want (like a boss).

* * *

Draco's POV

Now fully clothed, Harry and Draco began their journey home. Things were, truthfully, very awkward. Now that all traces of potion and alcohol were gone from the equation, the events that happened began to sink in. Outside of the potion room it was cold and unforgiving after the hot sauna that they had just been squirming around in. They couldn't deny that it was fun being locked in a potion room, but it was less… romantic after Snape had found them…

"So… What happens now?" Harry asked, breaking the pressing silence. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, I guess that there are many options. Option number one: We forget this ever happened, get married to women, and live our lives, unhappy. Number two," Harry made a funny noise then started giggling uncontrollably. Draco glared at the raven-haired boy, who did his best to stop laughing, turning his head towards the wall.

_So adorably child-like sometimes. I know, a cruel thing to say about the most amazing person in the world, but… I wouldn't have him any other way, _Draco thought, shaking his head, a bit of a adrenaline rush pumping through his veins at the though of 'having' Harry freakin' Potter.

"Sorry, sorry. Keep going."

"Option number two: We forget this ever happened, eventually coming out of the closet when we are 30, and live the rest of our years searching for a gay guy to marry, and a church man that will marry us. Option number three: We build on this, eventually having a good relationship until who knows when."

"That really wasn't that many," Harry said smartly. They had been slowly making their way through the hallway, reaching the stairs. The ominous green glow that had surrounded them throughout the hallway suddenly stopped, as if there was a wall blocking off the light from the rest of the castle. Draco lifted his leg heavily, set it down on the first step, and pushed. They began the descent up the wide staircase, bumping shoulders every so often.

"Well, there are many alterations to each option that I could easily have changed; making many, many more options, but that would have been repetitive. So, I left it to three so that your simple mind could process it." Oh, yes, baby. Draco Malfoy was back.

"Ouch. When did Malfoy arrive?"

"A while ago. Apparently, he likes you a lot more than he lets on."

"Oh, is that so?" They had reached the top of the stairs and now faced the ultimate decision. Do they go their separate ways? Which path do they choose? Will this sappy story ever get better?

"Well…?"

"Yes, well is quite right…" They stared at each other, then down one way, then the other. Right would lead them to the Great Hall and Gryffindor tower. Left would take them to the Slytherin dungeon, outside, and the quidditch field. That last one had nothing to do with anything, but it's nice to know.

Draco decided to try and seduce Harry. But don't tell the poor bloke otherwise it won't be as fun.

Draco smiled wickedly, coming up with a plan. Harry swiveled on his heel, mouth open to say something when he noticed the malevolent smile on the thin face. He shut his mouth and shrunk away.

"Draco, are you having a stroke?" Harry sounded a bit worried, trying to be a bit funny, but mostly trying to get the evil smile off of the beautiful face. He reached up and stroked the side of Draco's face as if he would be able to melt the grin off. Draco rubbed his face against the hand, kissing the edge of it.

"I have an idea of what we can do."

**2 HOURS LATER**

_They went to McGonagall, the headmaster. After a few discussions, some sucking up, and a teacher or two later, they got permission to go on a little trip to wherever they please (Snape's idea. I guess he didn't want to see anymore table screwing). They decided to go to the heart of London._

"You are such a softie, Draco," Harry snorted. The blonde was currently on his back, legs bent… surrounded by a variety of puppies. The pups were crawling all over his torso, licking his smiling face. He lifted a black lab into the air, bringing it to his face and cooing.

They were currently in a small muggle pet shop called Paws and Claws. It was quite nice. It had room for the cats and dogs to run around, but not bump into each other. There was a backroom that had birds, another that contained reptiles, and a last one that had rodents and rabbits. It was Draco's idea to go there.

"I'm not a softie," Draco grumbled. "I just like dogs. You can tell them all your secrets and they won't tell a soul."

"Unless they are talking dogs."

"That's ridiculous. But I like the way you think, Harry." Draco was still calling him by his first name, determined not to put his… boyfriend down? Boyfriend? Boyfriend? What a nice word. Draco slowly removed all the puppies from his chest, petting them as he went and stood up. His clothes (which consisted of jeans and a black work shirt, tucked into the jeans, three buttons unbuttoned) were covered in dog hair.

"You look like Chewbacca," Harry remarked.

"Who?"

"He's a character from a movie called Star Wars."

"What's a movie?"

"Erm… Well, the definition is 'motion picture', but seeing as all the pictures in the wizard world are in motion, that doesn't work… So, a movie is a bunch of muggle pictures put together to make a story line with… pictures. Does that make sense?" Harry blushed, tilting his head to look down on the floor.

"Well, no. But I can sort of see what you are saying… Can we go see one?" Harry looked up, emerald eyes alight. He hadn't been to one in a while. It would be a fun experience. Harry nodded, smiled slightly, and led Draco out of the pet shop. The sky was dark and cloudy, streets busy, people bustling past; London always seemed to be full of activity. The sky growled, surprising the blonde. He looked up just in time to get shot in the eye with a droplet of rain. He let out a bit of a hiss that turned to a groan as he dropped his head and rubbed his eye. Harry chuckled, which earned him a silver-gray glare.

"Hey, now, that hurt. Would you like to feel what its like?" Harry laughed even harder, one hand grabbing his stomach while the other waved no.

"Where is the nearest movie thing?" Draco had never said 'thing' before, because he never spoke without knowing what he was talking about, but he was in a hurry to get out of the parky weather. The wind had started to pick up, making it even worse. In such a thin shirt, Draco was helpless against the nipping wind.

"The nearest one is about half a kilo to the right. We had better hurry." They started at a fast past, droplets of rain hitting their faces every so often. People around them started pulling out umbrellas to hide their fancy clothing from the soiling rain. A gust of wind lifted a few skirts, and Draco couldn't help but snicker at the now blushing ladies.

Harry's POV

* * *

Rain started to fall rapidly, but not too heavily-yet. A bright sign down the street indicated where the movie theatre was. It started to pour, sheets of rain clouding his vision. He looked back at Draco, who was squinting. Harry felt a hand grab at his shirt and looked down to find Draco's large, slender hand holding the fabric tightly.

"Don't want to get lost?" Harry asked as they neared the theatre. Draco smiled slightly, water dripping down his face. They carefully walked up the steps (so they wouldn't slip) and under the shelter of Cineworld. Once in, they were bombarded by people and lights and voices; it was a movie premiere. For what, who knows?

"What shall we watch?" Harry asked over all the noise.

"What?" Draco yelled back.

"What movie shall we watch?" Harry shouted.

"Oh… I don't care. Just… Get me out of here," Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Draco had somehow gotten closer to Harry without his noticing, and the hot, heavy breathing against his ear made him gasp. He felt a tightening in his groin, but ignored it the best he could, thinking about disgusting things. He didn't think people would be all that enthused if he ripped Draco's clothes off and did all sorts of naughty things with him. He himself wouldn't mind… Harry shook his head, and walked up to the dude behind the plastic, transparent wall. He looked at what was playing and decided.

"Two for Star Trek, please."

Chskk "That'll be ₤4." Chskk.

Harry shoved the coins and bills through the hole (hehehehe) and grabbed the tickets. He led the silent blonde through the crowds. The walls were covered in posters of movies playing at the cinema. The walls were multi-colored, patterns haphazardly thrown around. The food stands were crowded with people. The ceiling was high and pattern-less. Bright lights shone from every where. They had to stop at least three times because of stupid people who randomly stopped for no reason. They finally found the theatre number the movie played in and stepped in through the dark hallway to the endless risers filled with seats.

There were people. The room was buzzing with endless noise. Harry caught a few people gaping at them, but whether it was their looks or the fact that they were holding hands, he would never know. He escorted Draco towards two seats in the back row which was empty but for a fat guy in a STAR TREK: THE WRATH OF KHAN t-shirt that was too small for him. His pale gut spilled out over the camo pants. His beard and hair were shaggy, but clean. He had a small bag of popcorn and a small soda pop. Luckily the dude was on the opposite side of the row. Harry could still do naughty things without anyone noticing…

"Harry…"

"Yes, Draco?"

"What is this place called?"

"It is called a movie theatre." Draco nodded, then was silent.

The lights dimmed rather quickly after that and the room became silent. Sound bombarded Harry's virgin ears causing him to wince slightly. Harry watched as Nero and the U.S.S. Kelvin battled it out, as a young James Tiberius Kirk jumped from a car, and as adult Kirk got his ass whooped by 'cupcake', Harry looked over at Draco. The blonde's mouth was agape, eyes wide with awe, pulled into the story. He looked so… adorable. The hand holding his tightened as Kirk nonchalantly fought the Klingons to save the ship, Kobayashi Maru. When the hand fell away, he took the chance to rest his hand on Draco's knee. The blonde appeared to be too immersed in the trial-like fight between Spock and Kirk to notice the hand running up his leg slowly towards his crotch.

Harry moved closer, putting his mouth up to Draco's ear. He licked the outer shell of the ear causing the young man to gasp. Harry licked and nibbled Draco's ear. The blonde began squirming, trying not to moan. Harry moved his hand up to the waistband of Draco's shirt, pulling the front free. His finger ran up and down the trail of hair on the pale stomach. Harry moved his head away from Draco's, watching the destruction of Vulcan, sure that Draco was none too happy with how he left him. He withdrew his hand, settling on rubbing it up and down Draco's leg, occasionally sweeping across the slight bulge hidden behind those pesky jeans.

Eventually Harry rested his hand delicately on the leg and watched the movie. He felt something warm and soft land on top of his hand: it was Draco's hand, which encased his possessively. It was an oddly intimate thing to do for how long they had 'been together. And really, really sweet.

After the movie ended, Draco was animated, like a little kid after seeing his favorite movie again.

"And then Kirk was like PULAOOOWWW," Draco made an explosion with his hands. "Then, Scotty was stuck in the water. Ooohh, and Spock's mother was lost. Oh, oh, oh, oh, and Sulu only knew fencing! And Kirk saved Sulu! My Slytherin that was BRILLIANT! Just ace." Draco finalized his speech with a jump, landing and throwing his arms out to the side, managing to slap a few people in the face. Only one person ducked. The others shot Draco evil glares, murmuring to their companions. Harry bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh at the way Draco was acting. It had been quite some time since Harry saw someone get THAT excited over a movie, but hey, it was a pretty good film.

Draco POV

* * *

"We should watch another one soon," Draco exclaimed enthusiastically as he began to walk again. This date hadn't turned out exactly like Draco had wanted it, but in a way it was better. After Harry had gotten him a bit… excited, he was conflicted. Should he hop into Harry's lap like a little girl and snog like the world was to end the next day, or watch the exciting film. It was difficult, but he made the decision to finish the movie. It was enough for him to hold Harry's hand. It gave him a fuzzy feeling that he had never gotten with Pansy or the other girls.

When they got outside, the sun was out and shining. The air smelled like rain, and puddles were every where. Draco practically skipped off the steps. Luckily, the streets were almost empty, so he didn't run into anyone this time.

"Who ever came up with the idea of Star Trek was bloody amazing," Draco admired.

"I believe it was Gene Roddenberry. He first came up with the idea in the 1960's, creating Star Trek: The Original Series. I'm guessing it wasn't originally like that, but after other variations of Star Trek were made, he had to add that." Draco stopped, mouth agape.

"Hooker say whaaaaa?"

* * *

Yes, I know, I am not a very good writer. But I tried. Don't be too harsh. I'm sorry I didn't have so many British type words in here. I just haven't mastered where to put it or how to use it yet. I don't know when the next one will come out because, to be truthful, I don't know where to go. So, if you have any ideas... yesh.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgive me for the year long absence! I have written and rewritten this chapter many times, and read many stories in order to get inspiration. I am still so unsure of how to write these things... Anyways... Thank you all for reading these stories. Maybe Harry Potter isn't my fanfiction calling.

Janto4ever: You are quite splendid. Very clever. AVPM is pretty amazing.

Aikoyu Saotome: You are also very splendid. Thank you guys for bringing up my hope that good people still exist.

* * *

Harry sat in the chair in the coffee shop, listening as the blonde across from him ranted about his new obsession: Star Trek. But Harry wasn't registering what Draco was saying; he was staring- no- admiring Draco's prominent feature: his sharp nose, high cheekbones, pointed chin, full, luscious lips; what could Harry say? Draco was perfect.

Harry watched the way Draco's lips moved, parting and forming words, with a glistening pink tongue darting out every so often to wet the lips, leaving them fuller and lovelier than before. Draco's silver eyes sparkled with emotion, his cheeks becoming pinker and pinker as his rant deepened. Another fascinating thing about Draco that Harry noticed was Draco's tendency to use his hands as an aid for the meaning he was conveying. Those slender hands… Harry often fantasized about holding them and never letting go until his last breath.

_Perhaps this isn't, and never will be, love, nor true love_, Harry thought. Harry didn't believe in love to begin with. At least, not in the way everyone seemed to use it. Love, to Harry, was when you wanted the best for someone. Love was when you could say, honestly, that you will always be there for them, no matter what, and truly mean it.

It wasn't love; not yet. All that Harry knew was that for now, Draco was his.

"Harry!" The name puffed past Draco's lips, forming a tone of disbelief and a tinge of annoyance. "Have you listened to a word I said?" Harry, jerking from his trance and inner thought, stared with a look of confusion at Draco, unsure about how to answer.

"Yes," Harry ushered, the cogs in his brain churning, thinking. He took one of Draco's cold hands into his. "I will always listen," and Harry meant it. He lifted the appendage in his hand to his lips, pressing them lightly against the skin. Draco blushed deeply, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, unsure of what to say; he was taken aback. His heart began to pound, the steady rhythm becoming sporadic.

"G-good," Draco stuttered, pulling his hand away from Harry, stuffing it into his lap to be cradled by his other. He wasn't sure how to feel or what to say. Ever since that hot, sweaty day in the classroom, Draco had tortured himself examining what Harry meant to him. What would happen next? Will we tell people? Do I really have a crush on the person I've been fighting with for years? Draco, who had built a name for himself, couldn't let it be known that he was a softie who was dating his worst enemy.

Yet, there was somewhere deep down that wanted everyone to know.

Harry noticed that Draco was out of it. One eye was twitching slightly, his upper teeth biting down on his upper lip, giving him the look of a mad man. But only slightly.

"Very sexy," Harry said, sultrily. Draco started, his hand brushing the blue teacup sitting in front of him on a platter. A few drops of Earl Grey tea splashed onto the dark brown wooden table. As the words sunk in, Draco's eyes widened, his jaw tightening, teeth no longer biting. Harry couldn't tell if he was angry or surprised. Draco suddenly stood up, knocking his chair back, creating a screeching noise that echoed slightly through the coffee house. The man stalked out of the glass door, leading to the unforgiving London weather, the bell 'ting'ing behind him. Harry threw a few quid on the table and went after Draco.

The bitter wind slapped Harry's virgin face, bringing tears to his eyes. He bound his Gryffindor scarf more tightly around his neck and face, hunching his shoulders against the cold which was piercing through his thick Sherlock Holmes style overcoat. A few feet to the right of him was Draco, walking quickly away from Harry, hands shoved in his thin coat's pocket, green and silver scarf billowing in the wind. By the stiffness of Draco's walk, Harry could tell he was becoming cold. Harry jogged the few paces that separated the two, wrapping his arms around the thin structure of the blonde. Harry's face pressed against Draco's back, pulling him closer.

"Don't leave me," Harry whispered, so quiet he though perhaps Draco couldn't have possibly heard. Draco stopped, swaying in his spot. He loosened Harry's arms, twisting around to face the shorter man with wild, black hair.

"Why would I leave?" Draco asked softly. He took Harry's face softly in between his hands, thumbs stroking the bright red cheeks. Harry melted under his touch, willing Draco to kiss him. Draco must have heard his inner wishes because he began to lean down, his lips stopping centimeters away from Harry's, a warm puff of air splaying across Harry's lips.

Harry lifted his head up, pressing their lips together. But this kiss was short and chaste. Draco pulled away far too quickly for Harry's liking, a sharp cry of dismay sounding from the short man.

"Where should we go?" The blonde queried.

"Home?"

"Yours or mine?"

"I don't have a home, nitwit."

"What about Grimmauld Place, huh?"

Harry stared at him with an open mouth. The wind scratched across his face, making his eyes tear up. The raven haired boy didn't say a word, but grabbed Draco, ran to the nearest alley, looked both ways and all around, hugged the man, and disapparated.

The world twisted and turned, blurs and lights surrounding them. The carnival ride ended, bringing the two men to a halting stop in front of dreary, repetitive houses. 12 Grimmauld Place slowly came into view, the houses besides it cracking from the force. Harry ran up and tore open the door, pulling Draco in.

Harry pushed Draco against the door, his lips attacking the blonde's. Draco was taken by surprise, unsure of what caused this sudden act of lust. But he gladly joined, snaking his arms beneath the heavy overcoat shielding Harry from the world, placing his hands on Harry's lower back, pulling their bodies closer together. Harry's arms were twisted around Draco's neck, fingers tangling in the silk strands of blonde hair. Harry took in Draco's bottom lip, sucking gently, gently biting the soft rose petal between his lips before returning it. The pair were getting slightly breathless as Harry's tongue tentatively ventured out, sliding against the set of lips before it, seeking for entrance. The lips parted, a warm breath passing between the two. Harry savored the warmth, the unique taste of his-should I dare say it?- boyfriend. He pressed his tongue against the sleeping dragon within its cavern, prodding it into action. The kiss began to deepen, Draco's fingers clenching at the fabric in his hands, pulling Harry closer and closer.

Harry broke the kiss, slowly taking off his jacket and hanging it on a hook near to door. Harry pulled Draco out from against the door and circled the blonde, his hands gliding across Draco's chest and shoulders, grasping the jacket's edges in his hands. He pulled off the thin jacket, fingers lingering every so often. Harry carefully put it on a hook, gently taking Draco's right hand in his left, leading Draco slowly to the living area.

* * *

Right, so, continue, yes? Sorry for the shortness... I stayed up all night trying to do this...


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the long long wait. I had to do some research so I could do a sex scene. Still don't know what to do…. And I keep getting distracted by Johnlock and Destiel fanfictions.**

**I'm sorry :'( I fail miserably**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even a teensy bit. Though I sure am glad its around.**

* * *

**Draco's POV**

The hallway was booby trap free thanks to Harry's need to unarm the traps, tired of the emotional rollercoaster that occurred every time he walked into this house. Thusly, Harry quickly led Draco to the living room.

Draco was awed by the giant house. Sure, his own house was large due to his parent's infinite amount of money; but the home Draco grew up in was full of darkness and unhappiness. Harry's house, however, was warm and comforting, full of the ghosts of merry memories shared between Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and multitudes of others. While there were a few… ominous… movements and items strewn around the first floor, Draco felt safe and happy; a feeling that had never occurred in his childhood house.

Draco was so entranced with the home he didn't notice Harry was staring at him with a lusty expression, waiting patiently for Draco to return to earth so he could fuck the blonde into next week.

"Draco," Harry hoarsely said. Draco's head snapped his head towards Harry at sound of his name, eyes drifting to Harry's emerald green eyes. _They're so beautiful, _Draco reveled, smiling slightly at the thought. Hands were suddenly on his hips, and Draco found himself being pulled toward the short, raven-haired man. Draco lifted his hand to Harry's face, stroking the growing stubble on the chin and cheeks. God, Draco wanted Harry. He couldn't help but giggle at this occurrence. It had been such a short time since he opened up to his sexual feelings. But, he did want this.

"Oh, Harry," Draco sighed, smiling as he bent down to press his lips against his newfound lover. Harry kissed him back, mouth moving softly, slowly melding their lips together. Draco parted his lips even so slightly, tongue gently sliding over the other man's lower lip. Harry made a happy sound, halfway between a groan and a sigh, and opened his own mouth, pressing more and more into the kiss. As the kiss deepened, the two tongues tangled together, pushing and fighting for dominance. Draco, needless to say, was getting extremely warm. He felt a deep blush creep onto his face, his whole body rising about three degrees centigrade. He felt a moan rise from his throat, escaping out into the air.

He found his hands acting on their own account. One moved to tangle itself into Harry's surprisingly luscious black locks, while the other slid down the shorter man's lithe torso, scooping up under the cotton fabric of the shirt to rest on the fiery hot abdomen underneath. Harry gasped and Draco felt the muscles under his hand ripple. Draco relished that moment. He loved making Harry squirm in a way different from their years of ruthless fighting.

Draco's hand glided to Harry's hip, making it easy to guide Harry wherever he wanted. It was then he wondered where he was going. Draco regretfully broke the kiss, pulling away from the warmth. He was surprised to see how flushed the raven-haired boy was. _Did I do that?_ Draco asked in awe. He felt a glimmer of pride and a rush of blood in his nether regions. Oh the things he would do.

"Right, so, Harry…" Draco began as Harry looked up at him with a look of extreme lust. "Where… is this… uh…." Draco couldn't find the right words, and blushed furiously at his inability to speak. That had certainly never happened before. Draco blushed even harder when Harry smirked slightly, thinking along the same lines. And luckily, Harry knew what Draco was trying to say. He wordlessly slid his hand into Draco's, leading the blonde up the wooden staircase at the edge of the living room, pulling him down a darkened hallway to a room. They stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. Not that they needed to, it just felt weird to have the door open.

Draco appreciated this room. The walls were painted a light golden colour, the ceiling high and majestic. The room itself was quite large, filled with a king sized bed, a beautiful mahogany wardrobe that reminded him of the movie 'The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe', and a bookcase filled to the brim with, well, books. Draco moved to the bookcase, sliding his hand over the titles of the books. He noticed a few titles he knew, including 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. His eyebrows arched. Harry did seem the type to own that book, seeing as it was, well, good. But it was also highly hilarious Harry had it.

"I see you have an impeccable taste in books," Draco winked, pointedly stroking the bound edge of 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. Harry looked over and blushed, mumbled something about learning proper bondage techniques. Draco felt blood pooling in his groin at those words, and quickly strode over to where the blushing man stood, pushing him gently against the wall behind him, brought Harry's arms above his head, and pushed his knee between Harry's legs. He leaned near to Harry's face and watched as the pupils within those stunning green eyes dilated with lust. Draco roughly pushed his mouth to Harry's, a growl emanating from his throat. He took Harry's bottom lip in between his own, biting and sucking while his free hand roamed down the front of Harry's shirt, slipping underneath it to grasp the warm, bony hip and push their bodies together. Harry gasped in shock, followed by a deep moan as he thrusted their hips together.

Draco smiled inwardly, a shiver running down his spine as he felt Harry hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Draco lowered his head to Harry's neck, biting and sucking at the skin down his neck to the crook of his neck. Harry tried to rip his hands free to tangle in the blonde's hair, but, after a few failed attempts, settled with pushing his body against Draco's, attempting to get even closer, as if to meld their bodies together, moaning fiercely all the while. Draco, needing to feel more of Harry, needing to feel the heat of his body, let go of Harry's wrists, pulled slightly away from Harry, and used both hands to explore Harry's torso. His hands slid up and down the chest and abdomen, rolling over the hardened nipples, occasionally twisting one of them very gently. Harry loudly moaned, his now free hands tangling in Draco's silky hair.

Draco left Harry's torso and neck and his hands grabbed at the bottom of the t-shirt, and Harry obligingly raised his arms. The shirt was positively torn off as Draco desperately returned to Harry's body, licking and nipping and kissing every exposed inch of Harry's body. Harry, uncomfortable against the cold, hard wall, pushed Draco ever so slightly, steering him towards the big, comfortable bed. Draco, understanding what was happening, took control of Harry. As he headed towards the bed, Draco attacked Harry's lips with fervor, sliding his tongue into the hot, wet cave of Harry's mouth. They eventually reached the bed, Draco pushing Harry down onto the covers, with Draco positioning himself over the smaller boy.

"Draco…" Harry whispered wantonly, pulling at Draco's shirt. Draco stood up, pulling off his shirt before leaning back over and kissing Harry chastely on the lips. He smiled and looked into Harry's eyes. Draco was happy.

Draco looked mischievously at the bulge in Harry's pants. He had to say, quite impressive. Draco slithered down to Harry's chest, hovering over the left nipple. Draco experimentally licked the hard nub, eliciting a sharp inhale from Harry, followed by a moan. He circled the nipple with his tongue, occasionally running over it with a flat tongue. Draco took the nipple in his mouth, biting just slightly, his right hand playing with the other, lonely nipple. Harry was moaning and moving his hips up, down, left, and right. He was a squirmer. Draco let the nipples, happy with his work, and kissed and nipped his way down Harry's stomach, reaching the dark happy trail. Draco's hands worked at the button of Harry's jeans while he bit and sucked at a patch of skin just above the waistband. When he succeeded, Draco pulled down Harry's jeans, throwing them somewhere across the room. The blue boxer briefs quickly followed.

Draco eyed the large shaft, feeling slightly overwhelmed. But that feeling soon passed as Harry suddenly put his hands on Draco's shoulders and lifted him up. Draco stared uncomprehendingly at the black haired man, wondering what he was up to now. Draco suddenly found himself being turned and pushed onto the bed, up so his whole body was lying comfortably on the mattress.

_Damn, this mattress is nice_ Draco managed to think before his nipples were attacked by Harry's warm, wet mouth. Draco felt himself moan, body shuddering at the feeling. He felt his pants being slowly tugged off of him, along with his boxers.

He was exposed. Draco felt oh so self-conscious. The only time he is ever this exposed is when he takes a shower. But when Harry made a sound of lust and approval, he felt that fear of exposure lift off his chest. Draco opened his eyes to see Harry staring at him, head cocked to the side.

"Who's going to bottom?"

* * *

**God that turned out so much longer than I thought…**

**Oh, and you guys should vote as to who should bottom cuz… well… Gah. Help.  
**

**And some help with the... sexual stuff...  
**

**Also, I hear all naughty fanfictions are being banned! Or… taken down? Where am I supposed to go for this now! Ah that makes me so sad… I need my daily Destiel and Johnlock and Drarry :( This is ABSURD….**


End file.
